pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis As X continues the battle, he has Chespin and Charmander defeated. Pangoro grabs both of them, but the editor and Pangoro are unaware of X's plan. Chapter Plot Y triggers his Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Kangaskhan. X turns around and notices the tower's electric-type Pokémon have come here. He does not want them get hurt, but also wonders why Kanga's attacks are not landing on Pangoro. X uses the Pokédex and sees the reason. He has Salamè and Marriso attack Pangoro, but Chespin and Charmander do not listen to X and attack the Spewpa. X wonders why are they not listening to him, as the editor starts laughing. Alexa wonders if it was safe to leave X alone. Others reply X is at best when fighting alone, for if they were by him, he'd be very worried about others getting hurt. Alexa thinks he is a kind boy. Shauna wonders where the professor is. Alexa replies he went off when the editor dismissed him. Tierno realizes Prof. Sycamore left in another elevator when they entered one. Shauna claims anyone out in the streets could be an enemy, not just the editor. Y looks out and sees many people, all who may be villains. X sees the Spewpa are releasing sprinkles, which force Charmander and Chespin to fight them. The editor is impressed by X's deduction, clarifying this "rage power" causes Charmander and Chespin only to direct their attention on Spewpa and nobody else. The editor claims his team is unbeatable, even with Kangaskhan transforming. Just then, Chespin and Charmander launch their attacks and defeat Spewpa. The editor sees Chespin and Charmander are exhausted, so Pangoro grabs them by their heads. Pangoro goes to finish them, but Charmander, per X's orders, lets its tail go from holding it. The tail's flame burns Pangoro's leaf, burning it. Kangaskhan attacks Pangoro, defeating it and letting go of Chespin and Charmander. X reveals, through the Pokédex, Pangoro senses the enemy's movements by using its leaf in the mouth. X tells the air current allows the leaf to vibrate, allowing Pangoro to sense the movements. The editor-in-chief sees X actually let Charmander be exhausted for its tail to burn off the leaf. Kangaskhan attacks Pangoro, crushing it through the floor. An Electrike watches this and is inspired. Pangoro falls to the floor where the children and Alexa are, seeing X defeated the editor-in-chief. The editor still has Helioptile as hostage. The sun shines on Helioptile and X leaves, thinking Helioptile can handle the problem on its own. The editor is surprised and electrocuted, as Helioptile gathered the solar energy. Alexa reunites with Helioptile, then gives Y an article about Vaniville Town, made three years ago. Alexa admits she did not make copies of the article the editor burned down, hoping this one will serve the children instead. Alexa leaves in a cab, deciding to visit her sister in Santalune City to uncover the truth as a journalist. Trevor wakes up and notices they are at the Prism Tower. He thinks they have to talk to the professor about those two ancient Pokémon, but X replies those two are Xerneas and Yveltal. X confesses he spoke to Sycamore when they left the lab. Apparently, Yveltal wilted the trees and Xerneas revived them. Sycamore explained Yveltal "takes", while Xerneas "gives" life. Sycamore wishes to thank Trevor for the video and Lysandre for the observations. Trevor panics at the word "Lysandre". X advises Trevor to get more rest, apologizing for making him worry too much. At the gym, a young girl is frightened, as she sees an unconscious man, a broken window and Pokémon gathering about. The girl reminds herself her big brother has asked her to tend to the place while he is absent, but does not know what to do. The girl starts counting the Pokémon and panics, as one got away. An Electrike starts following the group. Elsewhere, Clemont receives a call from Bonnie, told about the issues in Prism Tower. Clemont tells the climber, Grant, a Pokémon escaped from the tower, among other things. Grant thinks Clemont is a terrible brother to leave Bonnie in charge. Grant thinks he is a good friend and is allowed to tell Clemont the issues he has. Grant remembers Clemont needs more Pokémon to power the tower up, but feels Clemont needs to think of another way to deal with the problem. Grant stops and notices a famous woman sitting on a bench. Clemont does not recognize her, so Grant clarifies she is Grace, a famous Rhyhorn racer and an idol to rock-type experts. Suddenly, members of Team Flare gather around her and take her off, as she drops an item. Grant and Clemont are baffled, wondering what just happened. Debuts Character *Bonnie *Grant *Clemont Item Soda Pop Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters